


Doki Doki Stuff

by Miss_Estelle_Raven



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Happy times, Multi, Self-Harm, Suggestions, Suicide, basically they all live together, but happy endings, but they remember being in the game, give me ideas, headcanons, i like angst tho, post-game real world, somehow they got out of the game and into real life, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Estelle_Raven/pseuds/Miss_Estelle_Raven
Summary: Basically, give me cute gay prompts in the comments and I'll do them!  Or angsty ones.  I'll do basically anything, but be warned that I don't know how to write smut.  Set in a world where, after the end of the game, they ported themselves into our reality and all live together in a house.  Our perfect children are going to highschool and Dealing With Their Issues™.  If you don't give me prompts I'll write random shit.





	Doki Doki Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I made a random small one-shot up to get the ball rolling! Natsuki and Yuri finally do their bookstore date, while at home, Monika is programming a game with Sayori.

“Okay we’re leaving!”, Natsuki called up the stars, “We’ll be back by six!”  
  
“Ok see ya!” Monika called back.  
  
“Byeeeee” howled Sayori as the door closed with a solid thump.  
  
“Okay so do you have the character designs for the cat-man done?”  
  
“Yeah he’s right here!”  
  
“Oh nice!  I’m going to do the basis of the movement code now, can you plan out the background for the first scene?”  
  
“Sure!”  
  
It had been a bit weird to start making a game, but Monika was happy they did it.  She wasn’t sure what made the President of the Literature Club inherit self-awareness, but she consoled herself with the fact that if the characters in _their_ game became aware they would be able to be happy in the game.  It was a side scrolling adventure, relatively simple in design, but the main character would get a lot of choices that shaped their relationship with the NPCs.  The whole thing was about a messenger boy in a magical land who was trying to start a bakery, and his struggles with his friends.  There were even fun little baking mini-games!  Monika hummed to herself as her fingers flew over the keyboard  
  
“Do you know where my colored pencils are?”  
  
“They’re up here.”  Monika was hit with a sudden realization that this was exactly where she wanted to be.  Handing her girlfriend the pencil tin, she allowed herself to bask in the warm contented feeling.  
  
                                            ★★★★★★★★★★★  
  
* _Ting-a-ling!_ *  The bell on the doorway rung out as Yuri and Natsuki walked in.  It was almost surreal that they were finally going to the bookstore together.  They were going to in Act 4, but the game was fully deleted soon after that and they never got a chance.  Yuri looked down at Natsuki, who seemed to be pouting as she hit her tiny feet against the floor in a desperate attempt to shake of the snow.  
  
“I-is something wrong?” Yuri asked semi-nervously.  
  
“I just wish we coulda gone to the bigger bookstore on Main Street, I don’t think this place will have much manga.”  
  
“Ah.  W-well we could always go there some other time.”  
  
“If it ever stops snowing.  Why did there have to be a blizzard the day before we were going to have this date?  Does the stupid universe just not want us to be happy together!?”  Natsuki huffed angrily.  
  
Yuri smiled to herself.  Natsuki was always cute when she was angry (not that she would ever tell Natsu that).  Yuri understood though, the universe sure didn’t seem to be on their side.  And walking to this bookstore had been annoying with the snow so high.    
  
“Maybe if you stopped calling it stupid, it would be nicer?”  
  
“I’ll stop calling it stupid when it stops being stupid.”  
  
“Well.  You’ve made yourself a catch-22, then.”  
  
“Oh you and your fancy words.  Don’t even tell me what that one means.”  
  
Natsuki watched as her girlfriend struggled to hold it in for a few seconds before she relented with a groan.  “Oh _fiiine_!  Just say it!”  
  
Yuri broke into a grin. “It means you can’t do something without having the other thing done, but you have to have the first thing done to do the other thing.”  
  
“Whaaat?”  
  
“Can’t get a job without experience, can’t get experience without a job.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Having cleared that little matter up, and successfully dealt with the snow on their shoes, Yuri and Natsuki looked around the bookstore.  Yuri frequented this bookstore, but Natsuki had never been.  It was a small family-run shop, tucked away from the main city.  The rooms were oddly shaped connected through narrow passageways, giving it the impression of a labyrinth of books.  Yuri tentatively approached one of the shopkeepers, a middle aged woman with fading red hair and an infectious smile.  
  
“U-um, e-excuse me June?  We were w-wondering if you had a manga section?”  
  
“Oh of course dear!  We have mostly older manga, but we have quite a large selection.  Go through the realistic fiction section, and take a right when you reach the doorway to the beginning of the magazines.  Then take the stairs down at the end of the hallway and you’ll end up in the manga section.”  
  
Behind Yuri, Natsuki quietly punched the air in triumph.  Soon they were looking at a wall of horror and dark manga as Natsuki tried to find something Yuri would like.  “What about this?  It’s a horror manga with supernatural spiral curse stuff!  And it’s pretty popular, I think you would like it.”  
  
Yuri took the book and inspected intently. “Yeah this seems like something I might enjoy.”  
  
“Great!”  
  
“Want me to pick something out for you now?”  
  
“Yeah!  Just don’t screw it up!”  
  
“I’ll try.”  Together they walked up to the young adult realistic fiction section.  Yuri pulled out _Anne of Green Gables_ and handed it to Natsuki.    
  
“What’s this?”  Natsuki wrinkled up her nose at the cover.  
  
“Well, it’s kind of an older book, but the main character is really plucky and imaginative, I really like her.  It’s about an orphan girl who gets sent to this brother and sister who actually wanted a boy, but they keep her anyways.  I know it looks sorta strange, but it’s a classic and I think you would like it.”  
  
Natsuki shrugged.  “Well okay then.”  
  
They made their way to the checkout and bought the books before heading back out into the snowy wonderland.  
  
“It’s only 4:30,” Natsuki said, “And it’s a long walk home…”  
  
“Well,” Yuri replied, “We could go read our new books at that coffee shop down the street?”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Natsuki and Yuri got muffins (“Not as good as mine, right?” “Of course not.”) at began to read, each getting absorbed in their respective books.  Natsuki was surprised at how easily she slipped into the book.  And Yuri was instantly caught up in her manga which meant she only noticed the phone in her pocket when it buzzed the 5th time…..  
  
She hurriedly pulled it out and checked her messages:  
  
 **[6:05 pm] Monika: Hey guys where are you??**  
 **[6:07 pm] Sayori: i’m getting worried guyss**  
 **[6:07 pm] Monika: when do I send out the search party?**  
 **[6:08 pm] Monika: are you dead? pls don’t be dead.**  
 **[6:10 pm] Monika: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU**  
  
“Oh shit….” said Yuri softly.  Natsuki looked up from her book quizzically.  
  
“Sup?” she asked.  
  
“It’s 6:11” Yuri said, quickly typing out a response to Monika and Sayori so they wouldn’t worry.  
  
“Oh no.  Oh god.  Monika’s gonna kill us.  I mean not literally but I'm kinda worried ok really worried why didn't we set an alarm-“  
  
Yuri could see Natsuki beginning to hyperventilate.  “It’ll be fine, don’t worry, I’ll explain why we we're late over text.”   
  
Natsuki smiled gratefully “Ok thank you, I was overeacting a little there.”  
  
“It’s okay.  We should go now though.”  
  
They began to trudge through the sludgy mess back to their house.  
   
                                          ★★★★★★★★★★★

In the end, Monika was a touch mad, but she understood that they were late over reading, and she was happy they were finally getting along.  Sayori ordered a pizza so Natsuki wouldn’t have to cook and they played Cards Against Humanity.  
  
“Ha!  I win again!”  
  
“Why on earth are you so good at this Yuri?!”  
  
“I have a twisted mind”  
  
“Well clearly dum-dum”  
  
“Hey I’m pretty great.  You did like that book though right?”  
  
“Yeah it seems cool. Anne is kind of mess and kind of a badass and I relate.”  
  
“Well.  I’m glad you enjoy it.”  
  
“Ok ok guys we get it can Yuri just deal the cards now?”  
  
“Awww c’mon Monika it was cute!”  
  
“I suppose…”  
  
“You’re just jealous.”  
  
“I’m good at that”  
  
“Yeah but we still love you dummy.”  
  
“Awww”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I got lazy near the end. Also this is set in sort of America? Because Monika openly admits that she isn't sure if they're in Japan or what and I do what I want?
> 
> Also please tell me if I make any writing mistakes, don't leave me in the dark
> 
> I have not read Uzumaki forgive me if I described it badly.
> 
> I rewrote the ending 3 times, I kept making it too angsty.
> 
> The ending dialogue goes
> 
> Yuri, Moni, Yuri, Natsuki, Yuri, Natsuki, Yuri, Moni, Sayori, Moni, Sayori, Moni, Natsuki, Sayori
> 
> pls give me prompts (I can also put them in a different universe if you don't like this one)


End file.
